Revolution
by PrettyBlueFire
Summary: Two years have passed and Tris is a fully initiated Dauntless. But now she is faced with the impossible task of training and keeping any new Divergents safe, with Tobias by her side it should be easy. However, the tensions is higher than ever as old hurts between factions surface and the government begin to home in on the secret Tris and Tobias have kept so closely guarded.(No war)
1. Worries

I turned over in my bed, squinting as the harsh rays of sunlight that melted through the ash black curtains burnt my eyelids. Groggily, I sat up, today was the choosing ceremony and soon Tobias and I would have a whole new batch of intiates to train. I sighed, already worried, how many Divergents this year? Since my intiation we've had exactly eight of them. None of them have been thrown into the chasm, thanks to me and Tobias. But I always worry. Things are still unstable, the Erudites have stopped attacking the Abnegation but they've gone quite latley. Again, I sighed and slid out of bed, not before he gripped my wrist and snuggled me up against him.

"Tris, where are you going?" He whined sleepily.

"To the shower, its choosing day and I want to go this year" I said, rubbing my nose on his cheek.

"If you watch, you won't be back in time to scare the new intiates" he joked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Now, I thought that was your job, Four" I teased

"Yes, but its fun to have an acompolice, Six" I flushed a little at the nickname, after the final ranks were revealed there was a huge 'Welcome to the faction' party for the newbies. It was there I got my first taste of alcohol, and I may of overdid it a little so Tobias picked me, took me back to his apartment and, in my semi-drunk state, I convinced him to hel me hit my fear of intimacy on the head. Now, I had the second lowest fear count in Dauntless. Finally, I managed to escape his grasp and got in the shower. I don't know why but hot water has always managed to calm my nerves, which is funny, seeing as two of my fears are water based. Finally I pulled my favourite skinny jeans over my legs and pulled on a tank top that showed of all of my tattos. I brushed my collarbone and counted my ravens as I did every morning, silently willing my mother, father and brother to feel how much I loved them. I jumped as the clock on the wall chimed, It was nearly time to go. Quickly, I lined my eyes the way Christina taught me and rushed down to the pit to meet her there.

She was leaning on the chasm rail, inspecting her nails. I called her name and she joggged over.

"'bout time, Six, you'd think someone with a number for a name would be better at keeping time" She joked, I just rolled my eyes and we ran for the train.

"So, you ready to scare some kids?" She asked, I noded, I was still scrawny and small, depsite two years in Dauntless, I was hoping if I came across like Tobias did when we first met him. Intimidating. We rode the rest of the journey in silence ans anticipation. What would this year bring?


	2. The Choosing

I arrived in the top floor hall of The Hub, it looked so different, especially since it was Amity's turn to host, so instead of the decoration being dull and low-key, it was so bright it stung my eyes. Scarves of red, yellow and green hung everyway and garlands of forget-me-nots ans daisy adorned every bare corner. I sighed as I thought about the last time I was here. The day I left my family. A sudden jolt of pain stabbed my stomach. Would my parents be here to support their friends and their childeren? Would my brother come with the Erudite? Would he be stood around comparing statistics about intiation faliure and how many transfers there would be? Would any of them look my way? Would they recoginse me? Would they nod at me and smile? Or would they ignore me? Following the motto that seemed imprinted into everyone's mind. Faction before blood. I sighed and took a seat beside Christina, Will and the others had decided to stay back at headquaters, to keep Tobias company. So it was just Christina and I, here to size up to the new Dauntless hopefuls.

After the speach was made the names were called and the choosing began. This year, however, they did the calling of names diffrently. They went one faction at a time. Seeing as they were hosting, Amity went first.

"Ruben Ackles" was called first. He choose Dauntless.

"Cherry Alan" Erudite

"Jem Branson" Dauntless

"Elodie Delevigne" Also Dauntless, hm we might have a big turnout this year.

"Josh Rosen" This one looked nervous as he took the knife, he looked conflicted. He stared at the Amity and the Dauntless bowls, he looked up towards his Amity pals that had stood behind us. They nodded to him and beckoned him over. He took a step to the Dauntless bowl and stuck out his hand, but at the last moment he looked towards his friends again and slowly shook his head. He took a step back and leaked his blood into the earth filled bowl and shuffled off to his family, who welcomed him with open arms. He looked a little crestfallen as he did so. I looked back. So did his friends.

The Erudite went next, the I only paid real attention to the last four, because all the others stayed Erudites. The first of the the four, John, transfered to Candor, getting a disproving look from the girl who followed him, Nora, who stayed home. The last two, Alex and Sophie, choose Dauntless.

The Candors lined up next. I paid attentition to the ones I thought were potential Dauntlesses, so I had to shake my self to attention a few times. I betted on six them coming to us. The first, Corey, I was right about. He was tall and had very muscular arms. Perfect build for Dauntless. The next boy, Zach, had pretty much the same build as Corey only, he was slightly shorter, however he stayed a Candor. The next one up was a girl. I kept my eye on her because she looked sad, almost heartbroken. I assed her as she took the knife from the Amity leader. She was tall. a lot taller than all of the girls here, and some boys. She green eyes that reminded me of Will's. She took one last look at the Candors and walked to the Abnegation bowl, I relaxed. So, not a Dauntless after all. I suppose it wasn't a big loss, I'd forgotten her name already. But just as I had settled down into my seat, she perked up, as if she had remebered something and ran to our bowl and cut her hand and dripped her hand on to the flames. She skipped over to us and stood with the rest. The only other Candor we got was a girl named Johanna, she like the girl before her some dificulty choosing. _Divergents. _I thought. I resolved to keep my eyes on them throughout intiation. They stood together with the Amity transfers. I hoped the could become friends.

The Dauntless came up next, I was right about who was staying and who was going. Most of the girls stayed and and only a few boys. I knew all of them personally, that's my favourite part of working with Tori and Bud inbetween intiation periods. You make a lot of friends. Once the last Dauntless chose, a girl named Althea, I silently rose frm my seat, which, thankfully was one row from where the intiatiates stood and snuck out. I ran down down the stairs toward the train that would take me back to the compound. As I hauled myself into a car and caught myself thinking about the two Candor girls, if I was right, if they were Divergents, I think I'll be seeing a lot more of them both.

Authors Note:

Is this going okay for you guys? Do you like it? R&R please! xx


	3. The Intiates

-Elodie's POV-

I launched myself out of the train car, my stomach churning. Please, God, let me land on the ground alive and unscathed. I felt my feet hit the ground and I continued to run, trying to get leverage to stand up straight. As I stumbled, a Candor girl reached her arm out steadying me. "Thank you" I gasped as I stood up.

"Its alright, just mind how you go, you're going to launch yourself of the edge" She chuckled.

"What edge?" I asked, confused. I looked past her, literally half a meter from where I was stood, the edge of a building. I walked past her and looked down, I had to take a deep breath. God, if I she hadn't been there to catch me I would of gone over.

I wlked back over to her, before I passed out from vertigo and got my first good lok at her. She was average height, she had dark mixed race skin and brown-black eyes. "What's your name?" She asked

"Elodie" I replied, still a little breathless. The Candor girl snorted.

"That's a bit eleqouent, isn't it, for an Amity" I clenched my fists, I may not be Amity anymore, but how dare she?

"Eleqount? What are you, an Erudite?" I asked through clenched teeth. She arched an eyebrow at me then smiled.

"You talk back! I like you. I'm Johanna" She stuck her hand out for me to shake, I took it, after all, she had stopped me from plumeting to my death. I heard a little huff coming from behind Johanna. Another Candor girl stepped beside her, she was a lot taller than the rest of us, she had a little dust of freckles going across her face and she had gentle green eyes.

"Honnestly, Johanna, you can't just go around insulting people!" She scolded.

"Oh, come one, Piper-Leigh I saved her life first, so it balances itself out right?" Johanna said.

Piper-Leigh just rolled her eyes.

"Look, will this help- Elodie, I'm sorry I insulted your faction" She said, she looked sincere about it aswell. I just laughed.

"Yes its fine, and besides, I'm not Amity anymore. I'm Dauntless now." I grinned. Johanna grinned back.

"I don't like you, Elodie, I love you!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Piper-Leigh shushed us and pointed behind Johanna and I. On the ledge furthest from us, stood a young Dauntless woman. Johanna elbowed me and Piper-Leigh, "That's my sister, Christina!" She whispered. she paid rapt attention, while she spoke.

"Alright, intiates, listen up!" She shouted "Below here, lies the member's entrance to the Dauntless compound. There is only one way to get down there, can anyne guess what it is? I'll give you a clue- there is no ladder." She finished, smirking. The first to catch on was a Dauntless-born girl with dyed red hair.

"You want us to _jump_ down there? Into the darkness?" Before Christina could reply, another Dauntless girl inturupted, saying.

"Yeah, Althea's right, what the hell?" Christina just raised her eyebrow.

"Well, Althea, Camden, you choose Dauntless right? Prove to me that you're brave by trusting me with your life." She challenged. She was smirking now, as Althea and Camden both fell silent. For a minute, nobody moved, all you could hear was the soft whistle of the wind. Then, as if they a had a life of their own, my legs started to move towards Christina, towards the ledge and towards the seemingly endless darkness.

"You, Amity?" She asked, she didn't seem suprised thought, as if she had seen someone else who was far less likely to do this than me jump. I just nodded. I knew if I spoke, I would back out and stay up here, where it was safer. But I couldn't cower away anymore. I am Dauntless, the brave. I took a deep breath an launched myself of the ledge, my stomach churning as I freefell towards the bottom.

-Tris's POV-

About five minutes after I heard Christina yelling the instructions to the intiates, I saw a bundle of yellow and red drop into our net. Tobias and I helped her out, her hair had been blown into a rats nest from where she had thrown herself of the ledge,her face was scarlett and she was grinning ear to ear.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Elodie" She said breathlessly.

"Make the anoncement, Four" I shouted over my shoulder.

"First jumper, Elodie!" The deafening din of Dauntless applause filled the alley. Once it died down I turned back to the net, just in time to see a spiral of black and white crash land in a net. A Candor girl untangled herself and stepped out of the net. She looke familair. Dark skin, brown hair.

"Johanna?" I asked. The Candor looked taken aback.

"How did you know my name?" She gasped. I smiled.

"Your sister doesn't shut up about you"

Johanna smirked.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm delightful!" She grinned. Then, from behind her I heard a soft thud and an

"oof" It was another Candor, this one was pale an tall, I saw as I helpe her out of the net.

"Name?" I asked

"Piper-Leigh" She replied. She ran over to Johanna and Elodie, the three of them chattering excitedly. After Piper-Leigh, it started to rain intiates. Into total, we had seventeen intiates. Eight transfers; Elodie, Johanna, Piper-Leigh, Jem, Ruben, Sophie, Corey and Alex. And eight Dauntless-born; Althea, Everett, Dustin, Rebel, Camden, Conrad, Valentina and Imara. Once the last jumper, Imara, had landed we lead them inside the darkened halls that lead to the place I called home.


	4. Welcome To Dauntless

-Johanna's POV-

The two Dauntless members, Four and Tris, lead as through pitch black halls, the ground beneath my feet was uneven and rocky. It was getting harder and harder to walk with each step. I held Piper-Leigh's hand to steady myself-well that, and the fact I am deathly afraid of the dark, I could only just see the see the silloheute of Elodie and her Amity chum, Jem's head and their bright clothing only glowed dimly in the gloom. So I fixed my sight on Althea's hair, the bright shade of red was the only thin attracting light and the only thing not making me have a panic attack in the dark. I hope not all of Dauntless is this dark. Suddnely, Four and Tris stopped in their tracks, I had to stop so quickly my face collided with the back of Jem's.

"Ow!" He moaned, rubbing where I hit.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"This is where we part" Four started, his loud voice vibrating of the walls.

"Dauntless-borns, seeing as you don't need a tour of the compound, you will come with me and I shall be overseeing your training over the following weeks." He turned on his heel and lead the Dauntless -borns off into the dark. Tris cleared her throat.

"Okay, so for thoose of you who I didn't introduce myself to outside, I am Tris and I'll be your instructor for your intiation period. I am about to take you into the Pit. The central place of Dauntless headquarters" With that, she pushed open a pair of double doors and revealed the Pit.

-Piper-Leigh's POV-

I gasped as Tris swung open the doors. It was as if she had opened the gates to a parallel universe. From the dark stillness of the corridors to the loud, energetic comunity that was Dauntless life. As we walked through, I kept feeling self-concious. Black was the faction colour here in Dauntless, and here we all are in a spectrum of different colours from our old factions. I didnt feel too out of place though, seeing as I wore a lot of black anyway.

"This is the Pit" Tris said, making a wide gesture around the vast cavern.

"The Pit leads everywhere, this is where you'll walk through to get to the cafeteria and to the right of me is where the shops where you can use monthly points to buy clothes, hair-dye and get peircings and tattos. Now if you'll follow me" She trailed off, starting walk off again. Johanna clutched her clothes protectively.

"Pipesie, you don't reckon they'll makes throw out everything we came here in, do you?" She asked nervoulsy. She had purposefully worn her favourite outfit today because she knew she would never have a chance to wear it again, but she wanted to keep the waistcoat, jeans and boots from it because they were all black.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't even notice, so long as its black, right?" I said.

"Yeah, you're right" she smiled, it was easy to convince Johanna. We stopped walking again, this time infront of a large silver railing, the only non-black thing I had seen in Dauntless so

far. It was what was behind the rail that intrigued me though. It was a huge gushing waterfull. I gaped at it. It was beautiful.

"The Chasm" Tris shouted over the roaring water. "This is here to show that there is a thin line separating bravery and idiocy. One jump over the railing means certain death, this happens every year. Someone always crack under the pressure an-and they launch themselves over the edge. I'm sure this year will be no different" With that she marched off. It was if visting the chasm upset her. I wondered why, maybe someone she knew during her intiation jumped. Someone close to her, like a boyfriend. Or maybe, she nearly went over herself. I'd probbly never know. This time, she took us to the cafeteria, which I was relived about and I could see on Johanna's face she was to. It's not like we never had enought to eat growing up; we were both quite well off, it was just that Johanna and I were just always starving.

-Elodie's POV-

Dinner was good. Hamburgers were my favourite food, I thought it waas nice that the Dauntless ate together in the same room it made me feel like we were all one big family. I sat with Jem, Ruben, Piper-Leigh and Johnna. We spoke about our old factions and families at first, but it didn't take long to get on the subject of intitation.

"So, what do you think they'll make us do?" Jem asked quietly. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I don't know" Piper-Leigh whispered.

"It must must be tough, though, if someone kills them self because of the pressure" Johanna added. We all went silent for a minute while we ate our food. it was funny because it wasn't an awkward silence at all, it was totally comfortable. It amazed me how comfortable I was in the company of people I hadn't even known a full day yet. The silence was shattered by the arrival of Johanna's sister and her friends.

"Hey, Joey" she said, setling down in the empty spaces we had left on the table. I was glad that I recognised Four and Tris, but the other four people I didn't know. "Theese are my friends; Uriah, Lynn and Marlene" She said, pointing to three dark-skinned Dauntless.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing at the green-eyed man sat next to Dauntless

"Johanna, don't speak with you mouth full" Christina scolded. Johanna raised an eyebrow, took a huge bite of her burger and said;

"What now 'stina" She smirked as we all tried not to laugh.

"Anyway," Christina carried on in a cliped tone "This is Will, my boyfriend"

Johanna looked suprised.

"You tricked a guy into being your boyfriend?" she said. All the Dauntless members at our table burst into uncontrollable laughter. Even Christina.

"Ha ha," She smiled "You guys need to finish up, so we can take you to the dorm"

We all ate quickly, making small conversation with our table mates. Not long after, Tris rounded us all up and lead us back into the dreary hall.

-Tris's POV-

I lead the intiates through the halls, I could hear some of them chattering, I was glad that they had already formed friendships amongst eachother. I had spoken with most of them, transfers and Dauntless borns equally, at dinner and I already had favourites; the group of transfers that Johanna had brefriended and Althea, Everett, Camden and Rebel the Dauntless borns, mainly because prior to their intiation, if they weren't at school, they were bunking off and hanging around Tori, Bud and I at the tattoo shop, begging us to give them tattoos even though they were underage. I stopped outside the iron door that closed off the transfer dorm.

"Okay, intiatiates, this is where you'll be slepping during your intiation. Now, before I go there are some rules. One, be in the training room by eight A.M-or else, two, no attacking other intiates unless its during fight practice, and lastly, during intiation you are to refer to me as Six and nothing else, understand?" They all nodded

"Also, during this satge of intiation, you will be evaluated separated from Dauntless-born, at the end this stage, you will be ranked and four of you will be intiates will be eliminated. Questions?" I help my breath of the shitstorm of angry comments that were sure to follow.

"Elimnated!?" Exclaimed Corey, another Candor "But, thats not fair!" Some of the others nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"The elimnated doesn't necaressarily mean four of you, it could be all them, or two of them and two of you" I reassured them.

"But, don't relax, from here on out you have to train hard and prove that you are good enough to be Dauntless, because at the end of the second stage, you will be ranked again, mixed with the Dauntless born, and only the top ten percent become members." I stared at the horrified experessions, from now on it was every man for themself. I tried to smile.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I said and I hurried back the way I came.


	5. Elodie Makes an Enemy

-Corey's POV-

We watched Six's retreating back disappear in to the black, our mouths agape. Elimination? I knew that Dauntless intiation would be be tough and not everyone would get in but still. We have seventeen intiatiates now all together. With the stage one elimantions and the final three that bring us to the top ten, seven of us are factionless. I shuddered. I looked around the room at my fellow transfers. I'll do my level best to befriends them, but I still have to be wary of them. I focused on the Erudites, Alex and Sophie, they had been quite since they got here. I didn't trust them. To be honest, I doubt anyone trusts them. The Erudite have been attacking the Abnegation lately in their papers, but no one really believes them. I continued to look around, mt eyes lingering on the two girls I came here with; Piper-Leigh and Johanna. I knew they we're both a threat to me because they're both strong, even though they don't look it and both of them could easily beat me in a race. I sighed. Tomorow training begins and then I can see what I'm really up against. Hopefully, I can come out on top.

-Piper-Leigh's POV-

I uneasily made my way through the gloomy hall. It was difficult, because I had Johanna clinging on to my hand for dear life and the other hand was stretched out in front of me so I could feel my way through. Eventually, we made it, we got there five minutes early and Six was still setting up. She looked suprised to see us.

"Oh, you're early" she said.

"Yeah," Johanna said "Piper-Leigh made us leave early so we had time to get her if we got lost, even though I told her we'd be fine" She said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, but I was right, we did get lost, but we made it here in plenty of time" I said, smiling smugly. Six just laughed at the both of us.

"While you're here, you can help me set up"

We helped string targets on the back walls until there was a target for us all. By the time we were done, everyone had arrived and were anxious to find out what we were doing.

"Alright, today we are doing target practice. You have three knives each and you keep throwing them until you hit the centre of the target. Then, we break for lunch, then we resume target practice. Understand?" We all nodded and disperesed. I felt confident about this, if there was one thing I knew I was good at, it was throwing things.

-Camden's POV-

Thud

. I smirked as the knife stuck to the centre of the target. It may have taken three attempts, but I was the first one to hit the target and not hit the floor. I waited till Four gave the nod and gathered up my knives and started the process again, this time all three of my knives stuck to the target. I walked down to the cafeteria for lunch with Althea and Rebel, I was hoping for some cake to celebrate being the first to hit the target. The cafeteria was really full today, so once we had some food, we went and sat with some transfers.

"Hi," I said "You mind if we sit with you? There are a ton of people here today" They all noddecd and made room for us. We ate in an awkward silence for awhile until Rebel rolled her eyes.

"Oh for Gods sake, what are your names?" She asked. Silence irritated Rebel, probably because she had the biggest mouth on the Dauntless compound. The transfered looked shocked. A Candor girl with short hair was the first to recover.

"Joey" She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Joey is a boys name" I said she, in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Not when its short for Johanna"

"Nice to meet you Joey, I'm Rebel and this is Althea and Camden" she replied, gesturing to us. Looking annoyed at me.

"Hi," she said "This is Piper-Leigh, Elodie, Jem and Ruben" They all waved to us, still being shy.

"You guys got any tattos yet?" I asked, deciding ti be more friendly, the other Candor girl spoke first.

"No, but Joey and I want one." I nodded.

"What about you, Amity?" I asked, not referencing any of them in particular. They nodded to.

"I want the Dauntless seal on my ankle" Jem said.

"We want tattos too, we used to bunk of school with our friends Everett and Conrad just to hang around the tatto parlour" Althea said. Then, I had an idea.

"I know, how about, after training today, we meet up by the chasm rail and we go and get tattos together?" I sugested, everyone agreed. We went back to eating and chatting happily, until Valentina came up to us. I hated Valentina, she was Dauntless born like me, but she was the ultimate bitch.

"So what do we have here?" She asked in that falsetto voice of hers. "Althea Morris, Rebel Joan and Camden White, three Dauntless borns from high up families, hanging around with _transfers_. Well, I never" I gripped my fork tightly. Yes, all four of us came from the families of Dauntless council members, but we're not snobby like her.

"So what if they're transfers, Valentina? Theese are the first five jumpers and thats ballsy, considering that they haven't been preparing for this their entire lives." I said angrily she made my blood boil over the silliest things.

"But still, Amitys? They dont belong here, why don't you go home to your treehouse, you bread loving pacifists?" She mocked. I barely had time to blink before Elodie was out of her chair and had Valentina pinned to the wall.

"What did you say about me and my friends, huh? That we don't belong here? You think you're better than us, stronger than us? Huh? answer me?" She shouted, slapping Valentina across the face. Valentina, although looking a little afraid, her arrogence won out and she said;

"I'm not just stronger, I'm supperior." I thought Elodie had lost her shit before. She threw Valentina on to the ground and pinned her there.

"Really? Because you're the one pinned to the floor, babe, not me." And with that, she rolled off of Valentina and went back to eating, as if it had never happened. Valentina, who had just realised that the whole cafeteria had come to a standstill to watch them, turned bright red, stood up and marched out, not before snarling.

"This. Is. Not. OVER!" Looking directly into Elodie's eyes and giving the rest of us dirty looks. There was a heavy silence. Then, Rebel started hitting her fists on the table, chanting;

"ELODIE! ELODIE!" Slowly, Althea joined in, then I did, then Johanna, Rueben, Piper-Leigh and Jem and than the whole of Dauntless was stomping on the floor and screaming her name. We lifted her above our shoulders and carried her out, grinning.

"How did that feel?" Althea asked her once we set her down.

"Phenomenal" She said breathlessly. "I can face anything now!" We all laughed in agreement.

"You best believe it, First Jumper!" I smiled. I glanced at my watch, we had to be back at the training room in five minutes!

"We better go back now, we'll see you at the chasm rail ten past six, okay?" I said. They nodded. We ran off in our separate directions. and as we retreated into the corridors I couldn't help thinking, this was the begining to a beautiful friendship.


	6. The Intiates Get Inked

-Everett's POV-

I followed Althea, Camden and Rebel down to the pit with Conrad, after target practice was done, they had told us they were getting tattoos with some transfer kids and said we could tag along. I've wanted a tattoo ever since I can remember. Althea, Camden, Rebel and I used to spend most of our time there, watching members getting inked up. We had befriended Tori, Bud and eventually Six after her intiation. We neared the chasm rail, I saw the group of transfers we were suppose to be meeting. As we got closer, I saw the blonde Amity girl who had schooled Valentina in the cafeteria earlier on. I liked her already.

"Hey, was training?" Althea asked

"It was awesome," said the dark skinned Candor girl "I was the first one to make the knife stick!" Everyone laughed. Conrad and I stood awkwardly. We didn't know theese people.

"Oh," Said Rebel, as if she had forgotten we were here too. "Guys, this is Conrad and Everett, they're going to get tattos with us, Conrad and Everett, this is Johanna, Piper-Leigh, Jem and I'm sure you already know who Elodie is" Elodie flashed toothy grin at us. We shook hands with everyone as Rebel said their name, I couldn't help noticing Cobrad tripping over himself to shake Piper-Leigh's hand. He definatley liked her, even though he would deny it when I asked. I shook hands with her friend, Johanna and as we made eye contact, I couldn't stop staring into them. They were dark brown- almost black, but they shone too, like stars. They were beautiful. She raised an eyebrow, and I realised I had been staring to long. I drew my hand back like she burnt. and coughed awkwardly. I knew I was blushing.

"Shall we go?" Conrad asked, we nodded and surged toward the tattoo shop. Inside, was Tori and Six, I suppose it was Bud's day to work. Tori looked up from the magazine she ws reading.

"Hey kids, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Can we look at the tattoo books?" Piper-Leigh asked. Tori nodded and got down the leather bound books from a shelf. I flipped through them, I wanted something that made me looked tough. I was nearly at the end of the book when I found the perfect tattoo. I pointed it out to Six.

"This is one please" I said. Six smiled.

"That's a good one, its a rune from an ancient people who inhabitited the world called Shaddowhunters, they're long extinct though. That particular mark means fearless." She said, setting up the ink machine. I liked this rune. It was intricate, yet simple. I hade the tatto on my forearm. Johanna went next, getting another ancient rune, only her's meant fortitude. She got hers on her forearm too. Eventually, we were all done. Piper-Leigh got a snake, coiling around her wrist; he said its because she's scared of snakes, bt if she has one that is wrapped around her wrist, she'll learn to get over it. Conrad got the Dauntless seal on his shoulder, Althea got it on her ankle. Rebel got all five faction signs going up her leg, Camden got a tiger, her favourite animal, on her shoulder blade, Jem got a dragon, because "Dragons are cool" and Elodie got another rune, this one meant courage in combat. At that, I wondered if she planned to get into another fist fight with Valentina soon. we thanked Six for the tats and left.

"Hey, boys, we're going to take the girls for a Dauntless-style makeover, we'll see you at dinner" We waved them off as they went in the direction of the clothes shop. I wondered what they'll do to them. I guess I'll find out.

-Althea's POV-

This was going to be fun! I really want to dye someone's hair, God I love doing that. We assembled outside the entrance of the clothing store.

"Okay, so how should we do this?" Rebel asked.

"Why don't we have one person each to style?" Camden suggested, we all liked that so we agreed on it.

"Who gets who?" I asked, we thought a moment.

"Eenie Menie Minie Mo?" Rebel shrugged. I nodded, in the end, Camden got Elodie, Rebel got Piper-Leigh and I got Johanna. Brilliant, she was probably my favourite out of the three, not like I would say that to them. We broke off into our little teams. I guided Johanna over to the jeans and combat boots.

"So what kind of stuff do you like wearing?" I asked. Johanna looked around, considering her choices.

"I like high waisted jeans, combat boots, leather jackets and I suppose some dresses might be nice" She said. I smiled. Perfect. We have the same taste.

"Of course, lets get to shopping!" I said, starting to move arounf the shop.

"Oh, Althea, could you dye my hair after this, maybe? I'm really bored of my natural colour" she said nervously.

"Of course" I said, this _was_ going to be fun.

-Conrad's POV-

I stood at the chasm rail for the second time today, Jem sat on in while Everett and I just leaned on it. The girls told us to meet them here before dinner, I could smell the hamburgers cooking and they weren't here yet. I was getting agitated like I always did when I was hungry. After a few more minutes waiting, I finally saw Althea's bright red barnet shining through a sea of black clad Dauntless. The three of them stood in front of us, I had a feeling they were concealing the others for a big reveal. I was right, because Althea cleared her throat and said

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the newly styled, Elodie, Piper-Leigh and Johanna!" They stepped apart and jaw hit the flaw. Piper-Leigh looked breath-taking. Her dark brown hair had been curled and it rested on her shoulders and highlited with hot pink. She was wearing skinny jeans that showed the curves of her legs, knee high biker boots and a tight button up blouse. I looked to Everett to see if he was seeing what I was seeing. I smirked to see he was checking Johanna out too.

-Everett's POV-

I couldn't believe my eyes. Before, I thought Johanna's eyes were pretty, but now, I realised, _all_ of her was beautiful. Her hair was dyed the deep, dark purple of a plum, she had cut even choppier than it had orginally been, it really suited her. She was wearing a tight black tunic over skinny jeans and a pair of patent combat boots. Her eyes were lined with black, making them look glassy. When I finally managed to tear my eyes away from her, I noticed all three of them were made up like that. They all looked amazing. I decided that Althea, Camden and Rebel were witches that were gifted with beauty spells. Speaking of, Camden looked impatient.

"Well?" She asked.

"Wow" I breathed. Not exactly an answer to be proud of, but I was finding it hard to concentrate. At least Jem and Conrad agreed with me seeing as "Wow" was their only response too. The girls just laughed.

"C'mon dummies, lets eat" Chuckled Johanna, was she looking at me when she said that? I don't know, she was too busy linking arms with the others so I didn't get a good look. I really hope we both get in after intiation, that is when I will make my move.

-Jem's POV-

The guys and I followed the girls in a trance, while they had had been shopping, we had been playing basketball, and talking about what they would look post-makeover. None of us thought they'd look _that_ good. I wish Rueben was here to see Elodie's transformation, he would've thought it really cool, but as of late, he had bee hanging around with the other intiates, the Erudite transfers Alex and Sophie and the Candor boy Corey. For some reason, Valentina was friendly with them, even though they were lowly transfers, probably because the Dauntless-Born boy she was sweet on, Dustin, was their friend. She mainly just spoke to her quiet friend Imara though. Thinking about Rueben made me think about Josh. I felt guilty, I hadn't given him a moments thought since the choosing. I was so upset that he choose to stay in Amity- we all were. I guess leaving the nest for some people is just to hard.

-Tobias's POV-

I sat with Tris, Christina and the others in the mess hall. I was reading the Erudite journal that was published weekly. I sighed. They were still attacking the Abnegation, this had been going to for two years now. When was it going to stop? I can't show Tris this. She may be Dauntless now, but no one insults her old faction and gets away with it. Knowing that the whole city was slowly getting turning on them would kill her. I saw the group of intiates that Christina's sister, what's her name? hung around with enter with her, including the blonde one that beat up one of my intiates. Not that I minded, I didn't particularly like that one. The way she stared at me creeped me out. Apparently Christina saw them too, because her face lit up and she waved her arm in the air and shouted.

"Joeeey! Come play with your big sister! And bring your friends" I smiled at Christina's eagerness to spend time with her family. You could tell that they had been close back in Candor and that she missed that bond. As Joey and her friends sat down she muttured through gritted teeth

"Have you ever heard of the concept of subtlety?" We all snorted, Christina just rolled her eyes.

"Johanna, darling, why be subtle when you're born to stand out!" She said theatrically.

"You see what I have to live with?" Will joked.

"At least you didn't have to put up with from birth" Johanna shot back. The whole table erupted into laughter. When we finally settled down, I turned to Elodie.

"So, you're the kid who beat up one of my intiates?" I said in my best instructor voice. She turned white and nodded meekly. I just shrugged.

"I don't like that one anyway, make sure you hit her harder next time, okay?" She looked confused. But nodded anyway. I supressed a smile. There was a moment of silence until Christina started tearing into her sister about her makeover, with Tris and Marlene joining her. I decided no one would mind if I zoned out for a while. So I did. When I finally came back round, Tris was snapping her fingers in front of my face and laughing. Everyone had long since left. She grabbed my wrist and brushed her thumb over my _4+6_ tattoo.

"Come one, Tobias" She giggled "We've got fight lessons to plan!"


	7. Fight For Your Life

-Piper-Leigh's POV-

The past couple of days have gone quickly. Its been a blur of training with Johanna, Elodie and Jem and then joining up with Althea and the rest. I have to say, my favourite part of the day is when I get a few seconds alone with Conrad. I don't think he's interested in me like that though. It doesn't matter. Today was the the that I've been waiting for, the day we fight to secure the ranks to see who get cut, then its stage two, three and then the finish line. I'm so close but so far away. I walk next to Johanna and Elodie, with Jem close behind. As we walk in, all the transfers are pooled around Six as she stands in front of the giant blackboard. Which holds the name sof who is fighting who. Once we- the last ones to arrive- settle down she silently flipped the board over and I scan for my name.

Ruben Vs Alex

Johanna Vs Corey

Elodie Vs Sophie

Piper-Leigh Vs Jem

I glanced over at Jem, this would be easier if we weren't friends. But I had to beat him, I cannot be cut from the first stage. That would kill me. I saw Johanna smirking, she knew she would beat Corey, he was stronger than her, but she was faster and when she hit you it _stung_. She was the second fight. I was the last. I hoped they would be over soon. I wanted to get this over with, so I can see if Jem isn't to embarassed to be friends with me anymore.

-Johanna's POV-

I stepped into the ring after Alex got bored of kicking Rueben's ass. I felt confident, I knew I could beat Corey. I knew it. Six signalled to start and imediately, Corey went for my weak spot- my stomach, I easily side stepped and kicked him in the side winding him. I knew he'd go for a cheap shot as soon as we started. He was too predictable and that was my advantage. When he recovered, I punched him in the jaw and then kicked his feet from underneath him. I puched him in the nose, he hit up, getting me in the ear. He then overpowered me and pinned me to the ground. He didn't pin me very well though, He was too close to me and I managed to arch my elbow and hit him in the nose hard enough he recoiled. He put his hand to his nose, and when he took it away, it was bleeding. To say that annoyed him him was an understatement, he charged at me like a bull, but again I side stepped, this time, catching his arm and pulling him back so he got thrown on the floor. I kicked him while he was down, bad sportsmanship, I know but if I beat him once, It was unlikely I'd fight him again. After I'd kicked him a few times, Corey was most definatley not getting up again. Six told me to stop and I did. Stepping out of the ring triumphantly as Corey looked at me grudgingly. I know Corey, he wouldn't forget about this quickly. I just looked at him straight in the eye, smirking and raised an eyebrow. I was telepathically sending him a message. _Bring it on_. He just scowled, to anyone, it would be because he lost to a girl, but I understood what he meant. He knew what the way I was looking at him means. He understood clear as day.

-Jem's POV-

After Johanna's fight, or should I say brutally calculated beating of Corey, Elodie and Sophie stepped into the ring. Elodie won pretty quickly, Sophie only took a few hits to the jaw befre collapsing. Then it was Piper-Leigh and me. We both stepped into the ring reluctently. We were in the process of becoming close friends, we didn't want to mess that up by trying to beat one another senseless! I decided to goad her into hitting me hard and falling down so she would win, then, we wouldn't have to fight eachother again. Easy. I looked into her eyes and the plan to make her evaporated.

"Hit me as hard as you can" I said softly "I wont mind"

She nodded, chewing her lip, she snaked her arm out and her fist connected with my jaw. Hard. My head snapped back, I recovered quickly and kicked her ankle. A dumb move, but I wanted to look like I was trying. We carried on punching, kicking and running around eachother until she got a really good shot to my eye and I fell down. She was declared the winner. I smilled and jumped up and walked out of the ring. Six dissmissed us and as we walked down the halls, Piper-Leigh whispered

"Thanks for letting me win" in my ear. I turned to her and said

"I didn't let you win, Pipes, you didn't all yourself" She just smiled flushing with pride, I felt a surge of brotherly love towards her as I drapped my arm around her shoulders. I really was fond of her.

-Tris's POV-

It had been a _long_ week. Because of the uneven transfer to to Dauntless-born ratio, Tobias's intiates had taken longer to finish their fights because they all had to fight one another. Once the Dauntless borns were finally done, we lost countless hours of sleep trying to figure out who would be ranked where, we hoped that each night would finally be easy to rank the kids, but it was like God was looking down on us saying "today is not that day"

I sat on our sofa, the infomation for each fight spread out in front of me on the coffee table. Groaning I tipped my head back.

"Why is this so hard? Why are this year's intiates so evenly matched? This is _impossible_" I grumbled, as Tobias came over with two mugs of coffee. He set them down, kissing me on the forehead.

"Tris," He sighed "Maybe we should look at this a different way, instead of looking at how many fights they won and who they beat, we should look at how they fought instead"

"Yes, but that means re-watching the fights, analysing them and comparing them to eachother, wich is basically, what we are doing now" I said grumpily, I don't know if this was just the Erudite side of my Divergence coming out or not, but not knowing the answer to something just rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't like it. Tobias blew air out of his nose in frustration.

"Then what do you suggest we do then? Compare how they did in target practice instead?" he snapped. I sat back up straight and looked at him.

"Hang on, that's not a half bad idea, but, how about we combine how well they did with target practice with their fight skills" I said in a rush, excited that we had finally gotten somewhere, even if was just an idea.

"That's brilliant, Tris!" Tobias exclaimed. He went and got the disk tht had the security camera footage that was taking in the training rooms. For some reason, all training sessions were recorded since my intiation, I worry that city officals are trying to hone into Diverents so that they can dispose of them, but I push that horrible, horrible thought from my mind as Tobias re-enters. We spent the night watching back the fights and the knife and gun practice, we scored our own intiates and compared the scores until we had a finished list. It was roughly 2 A.M when we fell asleep, hunched over the table. Tommorow, most of the intiates would be one step closer to having a ne home but for four of them, it would be a very different story.


	8. End of Stage One

-Conrad's POV-

We walked in a straight line, our espressions solemn. Today was the day we find out who's safe for another day. We all knew we had done as much as we could, but was it enough. We enterd the pit, I saw Piper-Leigh in the crowd and gestured for the others to follow me to her. _Please. Please let us both be able to stay._ I prayed to myself. We were the first ones there, there were some Dauntless members present and even they looked nervous. Everyone was silent, the air was heavy. I looked to Piper-Leigh and Johanna. They were holding hands tightly, looking at Four and Six, who were stood in front of the Chasm rail. A large blackboard inbetween them. Slowly, more and more grim-faced intiates trickled in. Ready to learn their fate. I turned to the girls.

"Ready?" I whispered. They turned and nodded. We went back to silence until finally, the last people arrived, I felt Piper-Leigh tuck her hand in mine. My cheeks felt hot, but then Four started to speak, a welcome distraction.

"Intiates, theese past few days have been the hardest days a trainer could ever expereince. Ranking you based on your fights alone was impossible, which is why Six and I agreed to rank you based on your overall appearance for this stage. This method has proved itself more affective then the old way, which is why we will be adopting it permanantly. Now with out futher ado, Six, the ranks please"

Six flipped over the blackboard, I drew a deep breath and read the list.

1. Camden

2. Elodie

3. Everett

4. Johanna

5. Piper-Leigh

6. Valentina

7. Corey

8. Althea

9. Rebel

10. Conrad

11. Jem

12. Imara

13. Alex

14. Sophie

15. Rueben

16. Dustin

Tenth place? That's fine, I got to the next stage so did Elodie, Piper-Leigh, Johanna, Althea, Rebel, Camden and- oh, oh no. Jem. He was just below me. Number eleven. That means he's faction less now, right? But, Four told us only four people get cut at the end of stage one and there are sixteen of us, he techincally wasn't in the bottom four. What was going to happen to him? I rushed over to him, we all cluthed him protectively as Four cleared his throat to silence the crowds whisperes and mutters.

"Now, as you know, we only ever let the top ten into each stage, however, as a rule only cut four people from the first stage, we consulted with leaders and they agreed this rule shall not be bent, so for this year and this year _only_ we will be letting the top twelve through to stage two" He finshed. He looked at the crowd expectantly. A moment of silence washed over us, then a giant cheer surged through the pit, resonating off of the walls.

-Jem's POV-

This was brilliant, I couldn't believe that I almost lost out, but they let an old rule stay and place, I just got in by the skin of my teeth. Everyone around me was going wild, hugging cheering. I turned to Elodie.

"How lucky am I?" I breathed ecstatically

"You are one lucky ducky!" She said excitedly. I cupped her face in my hands and pecked her on the lips. We were both blushing as I let her go. I blushed even more as I realised all our friends had been watching us and were now all wearing identical smirks. My throat felt dry.

"Um" Was all I could imagine.

"Um, its about damn time" Piper-Leigh said. Everyone laughed- even Elodie and I. Today was definatley a good day. The next part however, was not great. Four silenced us once again, this time announcing that stage two started by the showing the newly factionless out of the compound. And so we did, Four and Six up front, Alex, Sophie, Rueben and Dustin just after them and the rest of us behind them. We all marched in silence, the only sound filling the air was our boots hitting the uneven ground. Eventually, we got back to the very door we came through the day that we chose Dauntless. It had felt like decades ago, when really, it was weeks. Four and Six stopped and parted, letting them through. Four wrenched open the large iron door, the light from the sun that shone through was so bright. I had alomost forgotten what the sun looked like it was so dark down here. Four gestured forward and the ex-intiates walked through it. Six stepped next to Four, so they were blocking the doorway.

"Be brave" they said. and then, the door was closed. Then, we were being lead back to the dorm. I couldn't believe it was over that quickly. I didn't know what I was expecting really. Elodie and I held hands all the journey back. That night, I lay down on my back thinking that here was where it got really tough. And I had to be ready.


End file.
